Bloodstained Flags
by Wilhelm Solheim
Summary: An alternate history based on real events and Girls und Panzer. 1942. Allied power continue to struggle against the Axis power. Great Britain and Russia are nearing its downfall from the might of the Nazi War Machine. Conscription of Female soldiers was becoming a trend and many nations adopted this policy which was started by The Fuhrer in 1927.
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

* * *

In an attempt to seize total domination swiftly, the GUP program was announced by the Fuhrer during one of the Nuremburg Rallies in 1927. The program calls for the conscription of female citizens into military service. With his troops amassed he seeks to conquer Europe and install an ideology of power based in his image.

March, 1940. Stalin wishes to amass more troops thus, he also begun the conscription of Female soldiers.

June 22, 1940. Operation Barbarossa, Schwarzwaldspitze S.S. took the front lines and marches through Russia and laid waste to Stalingrad. Stalin was furious, and with the lack of soldiers to fight on the ground he too begun deploying female soldiers into different army group. One special army group was created named Pravda headed by Katyusha. By that time, Moscow is surrounded but the Nazi can't break the lines of Moscow after several attacks. By late June of 1940, the Nazis have conquered most of Europe.

September 7,1940. The Nazis started a full-scale invasion in Great Britain, the Nazis crippled their defenses and are weakened. Within 2 weeks a quarter of London is already on fire from air raids. Three days after Nazi ground forces landed on the coasts of Britain, namely Dover, Folkestone, and Hastings. Nazi sent Schwarzwald Kampfgruppen, a detachment army from the original Schwarzwaldspitze S.S. Schwarzwald Kampfgruppen is headed by Obergruppenfuhrer Erika Itsumi. While in the east was headed by Oberst-Gruppenführer Maho Nishizumi and are called the original Schwarzwaldspitze S.S.

December 7, 1941, Pravda was proving a challenge for the Schwarzwaldspitze S.S. Thus, The Imperial Japanese never bombed pearl harbor instead focused north after the fall of Manchuria. Emperor Hirohito saw the potential of Japanese females thus begins the conscription of Female soldiers ready to assist their ally in the north. The Japanese Imperial created Chi-Ha-Tan under Kaigun-chusa. Kinuyo Nishi.

* * *

 **January, 1942 Present time.**

Maho plans to enter into a decisive battle against Pravda. Moscow is now slowly being choked by the Nazi, surrounded on both the north and the south. But recent attacks have been ineffective ever since Pravda was created and the northern force is having struggles with large amount of resistance in Leningrad.

 **Location: Moscow.**

At the office in Moscow, Katyusha received reports that a large Nazi army are amassing within Minsk.

"Chert. Maho is going for a decisive battle, pretty cocky. Nonna! Assemble the men. Have defenses in the frontline ready." Katyusha knew that Maho's army is divided, since the other half is serving in the west under Erika. Pravda used this as an advantage since Schwarzwaldspitze has a divided chain of command. With that in mind Pravda plans to launch a massive counter-offensive to all sides. Katyusha is naming it Operation Bagration.

"Nonna! Ready the main force of Pravda we will intercept them at Smolensk."

Pravda has assembled numerous tanks and artilleries for infantry support. Along with the tanks is the 65th army composed of remnants of the 64th army. Opposite to Stalin's usual doctrine, Katyusha convinced Stalin to withdraw the 64th army and surrender Stalingrad since any further loss can mean the immediate fall of USSR. The remnants of the 64th army was merged with the 2nd reserved army of the Soviet Union.

* * *

 **Location: Schwarzwaldspitze S.S. Forward base at Minsk.**

An officer enters the office of Maho. "Oberst-Gruppenführer Maho. Obergruppenfuhrer Miho is not present at her office we've sent a small group to search for her but she can't be found anywhere."

"I see, lock the whole base but do it discretely I can't let the whole men hear about this. If you find her, bring Miho to the nearby warehouse outside the base." Replied by Maho in a calm voice. Maho asked herself that why did Miho deserted during the most crucial time. "She should have never seen those." As Maho replied to herself she clenched her fist on the table.

* * *

"Miho, you'll be safe inside my Panzer II, the guards never inspect its inside. Plus, it is my patrol duty so we won't be questioned" Whispered by Koume Akaboshi as they're nearing the checkpoint.

"Thanks, Koume." Whispered by Miho. Koume has been loyal to Miho since the beginning and is thankful to Miho because Miho saved her during the first offensive in Moscow. Koume is willing risk her life just to repay what Miho has done to her.

The tank stopped at the guard house. "Guten tag, Ma'am' Akaboshi." With respected greetings by the guard. Before they open the barrier arms another soldier approached the guard presenting papers.

"What seems to be the problem sir?" Koume calmly asked. Her palms are starting to sweat and her body feels cold. The guard lets off a nod to the soldier, then the soldier said "Ma'am, you'll be coming with us." The tank is escorted by another Panzer 2 at the back along with a half-track and a Kettenkrad at the front. While on the way Miho became nervous and started to sweat, but she kept a calm and collected attitude while Koume's hand started to shake. The convoy stopped just about 2 miles outside base.

An officer stepped out the Kettenkrad. Then said "Koume Akaboshi, you along with your crew are convicted of treason for assisting the escape of a deserting officer." Soldiers deployed from the half-track then surrounded the tank at a safe distance armed with rifles and panzerfausts. The hatch opened with Koume raising her arms. "Officer there must be some sort of a mistake."

"There is no mistake Koume you've been in contact with Obergruppenfuhrer Miho this past weeks and her disappearance leads us to believe that you are currently assisting her escape." The officer replied. Three soldiers approached the tank and assisted Koume and her crew to get off the tank. Then one of the soldiers inspected the tank and discovered Miho.

"Sir, I've discovered Obergruppenfuhrer Miho." Said the soldier. All four was laid in the ground after which the soldiers bagged their heads.

End of prologue.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

Schwarzwaldspitze is the German translation of Kuromorimine

Schwarzwald Kampfgruppen is the tankathlon group of Kuromorimine in the spin-off manga Girls und Panzer: Ribbon Warrior

Chert means damn in Russian

Guten tag means good day in German

Operation Bagration is the code name of Soviet offensive against the Nazis to recapture Byelorussia. It was originally conducted on 1944.

Kettenkrad is a light half-track gun tractor

Chapter 1 now available

Next chapter is about the status of the western front in Great Britain


	2. Chapter 1 - Cambridge Offensive

Chapter 1

 **Cambridge Offensive**

Before London fell, Winston Churchill refused to retreat and chose to fall with London. He ordered the Royal Guards to retreat with King George VI to Manchester for asylum and safekeeping, while Queen Elizabeth along with her daughters escaped in New Zealand. Winston believed that England's soul rests within the Royal Family. By July of 1941 Winston Churchill has assembled the Order of Saint Gloriana with plans of a massive counter-offensive. On September 1941 London was fully seized by Nazi and Winston Churchill was captured. He was court-martial in Berlin then executed.

 **Late December, 1941.**

London, once great kingdom, now under fire and reduced to rubble caused by air raids, artillery fire, and small skirmishes. Nazi barged in Her Majesty's doorstep. Buckingham Palace is now filled with Nazi flags, Insignia and propaganda. London has fallen, but England refused to surrender. Nazi holds the line from Cambridge to Oxford.

 **Location: Nottingham Base**

An Officer came to General Montgomery's office to report. "General Montgomery, the Nazis are slowing their advances and has set up a defensive line from Cambridge to Oxford."

General Montgomery stood up then said. "It's time. Send a message to the front line of Peterborough."

* * *

 **Location: Peterborough defensive line.**

"Ma'am a telegraph was sent." Orange Pekoe exhausted from running from one room after the other.

In the Telegraph are orders from high command that approves a two-pronged attack to London. But before that will happen the Order of Saint Gloriana must recapture Cambridge and Oxford.

"I see, finally, the Order of Saint Gloriana will commence its first offensive." Said by Darjeeling after which she sipped her tea.

"Ma'am, supplies have just arrived along with our new tanks." Said by Orange Pekoe.

"Oh my, after several delays they've completed my tank." Darjeeling while looking at the window

"Yes ma'am, they are calling it the Churchill Mk. VII." Said by Orange Pekoe.

"A fitting name for our Iron coffin. Don't you think… Orange Pekoe." Said by Darjeeling with a smug

With nervousness Orange Pekoe added "Let us hope that will not happen to us."

* * *

 **The next day. 0300 HRS.**

Morning is still dark but everyone knew that soon there will be light. Saint Gloriana already begun the assault and their estimated time of arrival in Cambridge is about 30 minutes. Due to heavy resistance Schwarzwald Kampfgruppen just arrived at Cambridge. Most men are exhausted and supplies are to arrive high-noon the day after.

"Do you know the saying. Strike the iron while its hot." Said by Darjeeling.

"And this is a good opportunity Ma'am." Said by Pekoe while preparing to load a round.

"Commence bombardment." Calmly said by Darjeeling in her radio.

Artillery rained down crippling their defenses.

"Advance!" ordered by Darjeeling.

Matilda Tanks rushed in with infantry but before they got beyond the Nazi Defensive lines they were intercepted by Panzer IVs and Nazi Infantries.

"Oh my, looks like Erika just woke up." Said by Darjeeling.

Continued fire-fighting and tank battles occur. Matilda tanks left and right were being destroyed by the Schwarzwald Kampfgruppen, but, for Darjeeling all sacrifices are necessary in order to liberate London. However, they are on open fields, which makes the Matilda easy targets for the enemy tanks not only that but Infantries are pinned down with little to less cover. An apartment up ahead has MG-42 gunners stationed. Darjeeling called in reinforcements but she knew that it would take long before they arrive.

Darjeeling ordered to cover the fields with smoke grenades so that they may advance. Seconds after a large smoke was formed and the men advanced within the smoke. To Conserve ammunition, Schwarzwald Kampfgruppen held their fire. For 5 seconds, silence broke out at the field.

Darjeeling opened the hatch and shouted. "For Queen and Countrymen!" A calm and elegant Darjeeling that we know is now a battle hardened maiden. The Order of Saint Gloriana charged thru the front line without fear of death. On the minds of these soldiers they would rather lose their lives than lose everything they love. Darjeeling's Churchill took aim at the machinegun nest inside the apartment then open fired.

Schwarzwald Kampfgruppen was pushed back into the urban side of Cambridge. This will make Schwarzwald Kampfgruppen's tanks hard to maneuver thus making a secondary defensive line hard for them. Schwarzwald Kampfgruppen have no choice but to set up defensive perimeter within the University of Cambridge.

Saint Gloriana would have a hard time for their tanks to cross since before they enter the University of Cambridge they must first cross River Cam which is connected by three bridges. Before they come close to the bridges they must cross the paddocks or open fields.

Schwarzwald Kampfgruppen garrisoned two university buildings. Darjeeling's plan was to divide the force into two, the main force will charge thru the bridge up north assaulting one of the building while the second force will distract the enemy forces at the second building so that Schwarzwald Kampfgruppen can't focus on a single target. Schwarzwald Kampfgruppen's tanks are already at a minimum.

"Ma'am, why don't we call in artillery support." Asked by Orange Pekoe.

"Do you know the saying, that the bridges we burn lights our way? Well we don't want to set fire to it now." Replied by Darjeeling.

"I don't think that saying applies here Ma'am.," Orange Pekoe replied after which she lets go a small sigh.

Darjeeling notices that Schwarzwald Kampfgruppen is already low on ammunition, since they are acting a little careful when shooting even on the machineguns.

"We take the university, we retake Cambridge men!" Darjeeling over the radio. A large shout by the infantries on the ground as they charge in the bridge. About 20 minutes has passed and they overran the first building. Darjeeling ordered the second force to advance. Forcing Schwarzwald Kampfgruppen's infantry in the second building to retreat. After 40 minutes, they've successfully captured Cambridge.

Over the radio an officer addressed Darjeeling. "Ma'am, the enemy is on the run and we've successfully capture Cambridge University."

"A job well done." Replied by Darjeeling. "But, victory comes once we burn the fascist flags over the towers." She added. "Yes Ma'am!" replied by the officer. Seconds later Darjeeling received another call over the radio.

A large and noisy voice started to speak "Good Morning Ma'am, we've successfully recapture Oxford Ma'am!"

"Thank you for your successful report." Replied by Darjeeling then a smashing sound can be heard before ending the transmission. "What a reckless fellow that girl is." Darjeeling said to herself.

Darjeeling opened the hatch and sipped her tea then asked Orange Pekoe. "Orange Pekoe, what do you think Erika would feel about this."

* * *

 **Location: Buckingham Palace. 0700 HRS.**

Erika just woke up at Queen Mary's Bedroom inside Buckingham palace. She sits down at her bed then rubbed her eyes after which she stretches her arms up high. She got off the bed while fixing her hair. She is wearing a gray camisole and a pleated skirt. She prepares herself a steamy bath after which she dresses up and wears her officer's uniform.

She then proceeds to her study grabbed a pencil and started to write a letter. Not even 5 minutes has passed when an Officer named Leila Rou comes barging in.

"What's the meaning of this Leila!" Erika quickly lost her temper.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but I have reports from our advance team." Replied by Leila.

"This better be important!" Angrily replied by Erika.

With a worried look, Leila replied. "Ma'am, I have reports that Saint Gloriana has recaptured Cambridge and Oxford and are setting up a full-scale attack here at London."

With a loud shout, Erika said "Was!" After which she snapped her pencil in two and banged her right fist at the table and said "Nein!"

End of Chapter 1.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

The situation of Great Britain in this story is based on the Novel; SS-GB by Len Deighton

Leila Rou is a character in a spin-off manga of Girls und Panzer called Phase. Erika.

At the last part where Erika said Was! Is pronounced as Vas its German for what.

Chapter 2 is in progress.

Next chapter talks about what happened to Miho after she got captured.


	3. Chapter 2 - Unfamiliar Ceiling

**Chapter 2**

 **Unfamiliar Ceiling**

 **1942, January. Location: Unknown**

Miho just woke up. She opened her eyes but saw nothing but darkness. A soldier grabbed her blindfold forcing her head to look up. The first thing Miho saw up there was a light she became blinded by it for a brief moment and then she looked in front. At her right, she saw Koume blindfolded and tied to a metal pole while kneeling, she has bruises on her face and tattered uniform. On her left are the bodies of Koume's crew, lying dead. In front of Miho is a wide space and at the end are two big wooden doors, near her is a wooden table and on that table, lies a single folder.

An officer approached Miho then grabbed her hair. "So, Obergruppenfuhrer Miho all that's left is your friend Koume." Said the officer while exhaling to Miho's face. Miho refuses to say anything and chooses to remain silent.

"Miho, you know I can't hurt you. But I can hurt your friend." Said the officer while looking at Koume. "Still no answer, fine then." he followed. After which he pointed at Koume without saying anything.

A soldier grabbed Koume by the hair, then Koume begun to scream and squirm. The soldier tried to tame her by kicking her in the stomach multiple times and ends it with a punch. The punch was so hard that Koume begun to vomit blood.

The officer grabbed Miho by the hair, but before he can say anything, Miho spat at the officer's face, the officer was angered so he slammed Miho's face on the table. A part of Miho's forehead was swollen and her nose begun to bleed. The officer ordered another soldier to blindfold Miho. The next thing she heard are the sounds of beatings and the loud screams of Koume. Miho lost count of how many minutes or hours it has been but suddenly, the screaming stopped but Miho can still hear the beatings.

An hour later and all became quiet. suddenly Miho heard two gunshots. "Sir, were under attack!" A soldier shouted. "What but we're in-. "The sentence was cut since another gunshot was fired covering the sentence of the officer. "Man down!" said by one of the soldiers. Since she was blindfolded, Miho can only hear what is happening around her, much more her position is dangerous since she is in the middle of the crossfire while tied down.

After a while the shooting stopped, and Miho felt the blindfold became loose. At the end of the warehouse she saw a light approaching fast, then suddenly a ZiS-151 Truck Barged in the main doors of the warehouse. Miho was partially blinded, and all she saw is a truck in front of her about 100 meters far and at the middle of the truck is a woman approaching her and she saw in a shadowy figure 2 men with rifles at the left and another two at the right of the truck forming a horizontal line.

The woman approach her and said "Are you Miho?"

"Yes…" Miho replied.

"Then we'll get you out of here" replied by the woman while getting the folder in the table.

Miho was untied by a friendly soldier and after it Miho fell from the chair, she saw Koume still tied at the metal pole with her body lifeless. Then she was assisted by the soldier who untied her by making himself a human crutch. While walking Miho surveyed the area and saw 4 dead soldiers and later saw the officer lifeless. Miho tried to look at her face, but all she saw is a black choker.

"Quickly now, your sister is approaching." Replied by the woman with a choker.

With the help of the soldier, Miho climbed up the truck then laid down at the edge near the driver's seat. "You can rest for now, we will have work to do and soon." Said the woman. Miho closed her eyes then fell asleep.

* * *

Time: 2300 HRS.

Maho arrived at the warehouse with a few of her soldiers. Maho ordered to search the area and secure the perimeter. Maho walked inside and saw knocked down chairs and a table, Koume's lifeless body tied at the pole, Koume's dead crew on the side and 5 dead men including the officer.

A soldier approached Maho and said, "Ma'am, everything is clear. Awaiting further orders Ma'am."

Maho ordered to burn the warehouse along with the bodies. She entered her Kübelwagen and asked the driver to bring her back to base.

* * *

 **Location: Minsk Forward Base. Time: 0100 HRS**

Maho received a Phone call from Berlin.

"Maho, I heard what Miho did." Said the voice from the phone

"I understand Ma'am" Maho replied.

"Do you realize what she is capable of doing, possessing such documents! After your successful offensive in Moscow deal with this immediately." The phone call immediately ended after it.

* * *

 **Location: Undisclosed forest at the borderline of Hrodna Region and Minsk Region. Time: 1100 HRS.**

After a long night, Miho finally wakes up to a bed. She notices a wooden ceiling. She slowly stands up and realizes that her clothes are different. Cautiously, she walks toward the door, then opens it. She see several simple furniture. The entrance door suddenly opened and several voices can be heard, so Miho rushed back at the bed.

They opened the door and approached the bed. As they're nearing the bed Miho immediately attacked one of them, but it was held off by the woman with a choker.

"Well she's healthy and kicking." Said the short lady with a red head.

"Calm yourself girl. We are your friends." Said the woman with a choker as she pushed Miho back towards her bed.

"Who are you?" Asked by Miho.

"Well, I am Kadotani, Anzu." Said the woman with the red hair.

"I am Kawashima, Momo." Said by the woman with a choker.

Anzu immediately finished the introduction and went straight to business. She asked Miho why she chose to defect. Miho answered that she chose to defect since she saw everything that should not be seen. Anzu asked if it is about the folder Momo retrieved, Miho said yes.

Anzu Introduced that they are Ooarai Independent Group. In a general sense, they act similarly to the Partisans, however they reject any kind of support coming from Pravda, hence the word independent. But several Partisan group recognizes them as allies and chose to donate some of their supplies to Ooarai.

Miho noticed that even though they are independent they currently have a satisfactory amount of arsenal at their camp. Anzu explained that they are in good terms with the Partisans and have assisted the Partisans in several missions. Miho also noticed that majority are Japanese. Anzu answered that most Japanese here are rejected for failing to pass the standards of the Germans. Anzu also added that Miho is lucky since only a few are granted such rights.

Miho asked Anzu the reason why they chose to rebel against the Nazi. Anzu answered that rejected Japanese are brought into a train then transported to an unknown site where they are to be executed. Anzu was thankful that they managed to escape with the help of Ooarai and other Partisan groups.

The Alliance of the Nazi and the Imperial Japanese were mainly formed for the sole purpose of convenience. In reality the Nazi never view the Imperial Japanese as an equal race.

* * *

 **1942, Late January, Location: London Time: 1000 HRS**

Darjeeling opened her eyes and saw the horror of what is happening. She was kneeling down with a body of an ally lying down on her hands.

"What beast is this?" slowly asked by Darjeeling.

A soldier shouted at her to get back inside the tank, but Darjeeling can't hear him since she is in a state of shock and awe. Left and right her men are falling and tanks are exploding. It is the first-time Darjeeling saw such power.

End of Chapter 2.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

ZiS-151 Truck – A general-purpose truck, and it is also used as the platform for Katyusha Rockets.

Kübelwagen – Designed by Ferdinand Porsche and built by Volkswagen. It is heavily based on Volkswagen Beetles.

Partisan Groups – Composed of different resistance groups. They commonly fight using guerilla warfare. Their objectives are simply to sabotage different supply routes and train tracks from different parts of Nazi occupied Europe. Many groups are funded and supported by the Soviets.

Chapter 3 is now available.


	4. Chapter 3 - Tigers in the field

**Chapter 3**

 **Tigers in the field**

3 hours earlier.

 **1942, Late January, Location: Cambridge. Time: 0600 HRS.**

A month after Saint Gloriana retook Cambridge. Darjeeling and her men are now resupplied and are staging an assault straight to London. The forces at Oxford have started their assault last 3 days and they are now retaking Reading. Darjeeling along with her men are eager to retake London, but all they have to do is to wait for reports on the results of Reading.

* * *

 **Location: London. Time: 0630 HRS.**

With the assault on Reading underway, Erika now prepares Schwarzwald Kampfgruppen for a defensive battle.

At 0700 HRS. The forces at the west reported the success in recapturing Reading and thus, the northern forces begun their advance. Saint Gloriana troops are now on the way to London with a two-pronged attack in the west and at the north side of London.

By 0800. The battle for London begins. At the north. Darjeeling was intercepted by heavy bombardment from Schwarzwald Kampfgruppen.

At the west. The assault was led by Rosehip. She along with her fellow Crusader tanks are cutting thru the lines of London in the west where they serve as a diversion team so that the Matilda tanks can advance without worry.

"This is Rosehip, commencing diversion tactics."

"This is Vanilla, two panzer IIs spotted, probably scout tanks."

"Copy that Vanilla, we'll hit them before they know it."

"Yes Ma'am!"

3 Crusader tanks at the front and 2 at the sides. The crusader tanks at the sides drifted and took aim at the wheels of the enemy tanks.

"They're dead on their tracks!"

Once the crusaders at the front got near they fired and aimed at the turret ring.

"Ma'am enemy tanks eliminated."

After they took out the scout tanks, one of the crusader tanks got hit. Rosehip inspected the damage on the destroyed Crusader tank and she saw that the body of the Crusader tank burning and saw the turret blown off. After a while, a tank approached them. It was a Tiger I and it was Rosehip's first time seeing one.

"What is that Ma'am?"

"It doesn't matter, we need to take it out!"

The four tanks began to zig zag as they approach the tank.

A crusader tank drifted to the left side and hit the side armor of the turret. The armor of the Tiger tank was so thick that the AP round of the crusader just bounced off.

"Circle around it again!"

The crusader encircled again and readied themselves to make another attack. While moving through the fields another Crusader tank got hit, but they still moved in for the attack. Two tanks drifted, but another Crusader tank got intercepted by the Tiger I.

"Ma'am, Vanilla and Cranberry are down!"

"Circle again!" Commanded by Rosehip

Two Crusader tanks remain and they decided to charge in-front of the Tiger I. After several meters, they split into two with one going to the left and one going to the right side of the Tiger I. The Crusader tank going to the right side got hit and exploded. All that remain is Rosehip. She drifted to the back armor of the tank and shoot, but it did not pierce it.

"What the hell is this! Crew, prepare for another attack!"

She encircled and tried to shoot it again, but once again the tank shell just bounced off.

"It did not pierce anything ma'am!"

"Tactical withdraw!"

She decided to retreat and regroup with the main force in the west. Rosehip asked herself what tank did she just faced.

At the north. Darjeeling's forces were slowed down, and as they reached the line several Tiger I appeared then formed a line and advanced towards them. A tank radioed in and said "Ma'am they've formed a line! The tank's armor are so thick we can't them penetrate at this range!" Darjeeling was shocked to see a Tiger I for the first time.

"Try and aim for the neck!" A Matilda tank fired a shot, but it hit the frontal armor and the round just bounced out the Tiger.

Darjeeling noticed that many tanks are being destroyed and many infantry are dying, but she still chose to advance. Darjeeling peeked in the periscope and saw a Tiger aiming at them.

"Hard Right!" commanded by Darjeeling to her crew. But the Tiger has fired its shot already.

"Crew, Brace for impact!" Darjeeling braced for impact, but a Matilda tank took the hit for them. The Matilda caught on fire, after several seconds the commander of the tank got out while burning. Darjeeling exited the tank and tries to help the commander, but before Darjeeling got near her, the commander pulled out her pistol then shot herself in the head. Darjeeling fell down in shock and crawled slowly to the commander. Darjeeling laid the commander in her arms and stared into the abyss. A soldier shouted at her to get back inside the tank, but Darjeeling can't hear him since she is in a state of shock and awe. After a while Darjeeling comes back to her senses and checked the name patch of the tank commander.

"Ru…Rukuriri." Slowly said by Darjeeling.

The soldier carried Darjeeling to her tank.

"Ma'am, please issue a retreat." Said the soldier.

Darjeeling issued the retreat and as her tank is withdrawing, Darjeeling just stared at the commander's body that saved her.

Both the north and the west forces of Saint Gloriana withdrew and retreated to Cambridge and Oxford respectively.

End of Chapter 3.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

The part where Rosehip and her team tries to take out a Tiger I is a mixed reference of a scene in Fury, where four Sherman tank tried to take out one Tiger tank and a reference in GuP film where they tried to take out Miho's tank by speed.

Rukuriri is the name of the commander who got tricked by the duck team in episode 4. She was initially unnamed in the anime, but was later named in the movie booklet.

A map of Saint Gloriana's Plan in retaking London can be seen in my profile.

Chapter 4 is in progress.


	5. Chapter 4 - Akiyama, Yoshiko

**Chapter 4**

 **Akiyama, Yoshiko.**

Three months after Miho joined Ooarai and she is now one of Anzu's Lieutenant and a strategist when it comes to train heists or sabotage plans. Even though Miho is proven effective, internal conflict still arises since Miho is an accepted Lebensborn while most of the members are rejected ones. Still, many doubt her including Akiyama Yukari.

Akiyama, Yukari is a product of the first ever Labensborn program. The Nazis have a strict standard before one should become a Lebensborn. Her mother was accepted but sentenced to be executed for the crimes she committed, but she managed to escape along with several rejected Japanese. She formed Ooarai after her escape. A year ago, she was killed in a clash against Schwarzwaldspitz S.S. Yukari was the one who is supposed to be the leader, but she rejected it and gave the position to Anzu Kadotani.

* * *

 **1942, March. Location: Undisclosed forest at the borderline of Hrodna Region and Minsk Region.**

All soldiers are taking a break. While eating, Yukari approached Miho then grasp her in the collar.

"So, tell me what is a Labensborn doing here." Said by Yukari angrily.

Miho did not say anything.

"Filthy übermensch!"

Yukari pinned Miho against a tree. All the soldiers watched the actions developed, but Anzu stepped in then separated the two then asked them both to her tent. Anzu wants to settle the problem between these two. To bring the two to an understanding Anzu told the history of the Labensborn Program and the story of Akiyama, Yoshiko.

1923\. Before the Fuhrer came into power he proposed to breed a strong German race to the Nazi party, The Fuhrer already has plans for the war but he will need an ally. One of the powerful people he invited was Emperor Hirohito for the program, he proposed a mixed breed by combining German blood with Japanese ones. He promised a safe haven for the Japanese and a Breeding ground for them in Germany. Emperor Hirohito accepted and promised to bring pure Japanese citizens to Germany.

1924\. The Nazis built a Labensborn camp for Japanese at Black Forest, Germany in secret. But it seems that Japanese citizens are not the type of many German citizens, if a Japanese citizen fails to marry a German citizen within the year, then that Japanese would have been executed. All this is happening without the Emperor knowing about it.

1925\. Akiyama, Yoshiko met a rich German citizen, which she falls in love with. For months Yoshiko has been seeing the man. She thought that it was true love, but, her lover has been seeing another woman. When Yoshiko discovered this, she first investigated to see if it were true. For days, Yoshiko saw that her lover visited the same woman every night. Each night her lover is with that woman it always ended with him going inside her house. Yoshiko is still going out with her lover and tries to be oblivious with the facts when she is with him. But, one night Yoshiko has had enough. On that night, her lover is with the same woman he has been seeing. Yoshiko took a gun and went inside the woman's house. Inside the house, Yoshiko heard loud sounds of pleasure. She followed the sound and leads her to a room. She opened the room and saw her lover sleeping with the woman.

In a state of shock her lover said. "Yoshik…" but it was immediately cut off with a gun shot. Yoshiko shot her lover in the head.

The woman screamed. "No!" and immediately Yoshiko ended her life as well

Yoshiko was arrested and immediately sent to an undisclosed location together with Japanese Citizens that failed to marry within the year. Along with other Japanese, they escaped the camp and went straight to the forest. Two weeks after her escape, she discovered that she is pregnant.

By 1940, Anzu, Momo and along with the young members of the present Ooarai was already sent to be executed but they were saved by Yoshiko. At a young age, Anzu and the others are expected to be married to the Germans.

"What about Miho's story." Asked by Yukari.

Miho said that being an accepted Lebensborn is not an easy job either. Majority of the citizens are conscripted to the army and because of the GUP Program, women are not excluded to the conscription. Many volunteered and those who refused are branded as traitors of the fatherland. The two sisters; Miho and Maho are expected to join the program. They were raised as young and sweet children but their father has other plans. They are forced and sent to participate in the GUP Program and though it is against their will, they did not resist. They somewhat knew in their hearts that this was inevitable. At a very young age Miho and Maho are separated from their parents and trained to be a soldier. At military school, both of them exceled in every way. After they finished, they are placed in a high-ranking position.

"Who was your father." Asked by Yukari.

"… The Fuhrer…" Answered by Miho.

The mother of the two sisters was a concubine of the Fuhrer. Even though they are honored as daughters of the Fuhrer, they never wanted to inherit his last name. Up until now they prefer the last name of Nishizumi. That is why they asked the soldiers to address them by rank then by their first name.

They decided to reconcile after realizing that both of them went through hard circumstances.

* * *

Three days later.

Anzu received an intelligence that majority of the Partisan groups are preparing for war and the Partisan leaders are inviting Ooarai to join in. Anzu accepted the offer. In the secret meeting, the Partisans along with Ooarai discussed their plans in recapturing Minsk. In the meeting, it was agreed that in three to four months they would cooperate to each other as a single organized group. They must all prepare for a major offensive in retaking Minsk. Anzu asked the reason why they would make a major offensive. The partisan leader replied that it was an order from Pravda.

End of Chapter 4.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

The Lebensborn project was one of most secret and terrifying Nazi projects founded by Himmler.

Übermensch means superior man in English. It was often used by the Nazis to address the Aryan Race.

Chapter 5 is now available.


	6. Chapter 5 - Operation Bagration

**Chapter 5**

 **Operation Bagration**

 **1942, June 22. Location: Minsk Forward Base.**

Maho received reports about the success of Schwarzwald Kampfgruppen's defensive battle against Saint Gloriana. Since its success many Tiger 1 are deployed in the eastern front of the war. But problems come from the east since Schwarzwaldspitze S.S. can't break the lines of Moscow and supplies are diminishing quickly. Pravda has been proven as a challenge. Unknown to Maho, Pravda already launched an all-out attack to recapture German occupied territories in Russia.

"Ma'am, here is the tank that you requested specially from Berlin. But if I may ask why do you specifically asked for Tank number 212?"

"The number holds special meaning to me." Replied by Maho.

"Understood Ma'am."

Schwarzwaldspitze's operation to invade Moscow is in place.

* * *

 **Location: Smolensk**

Nonna reported to Katyusha that Schwarzwaldspitze has started to mobilize thus, Katyusha ordered to make all necessary preparation.

* * *

After 3 hours Schwarzwaldspitze S.S. arrived at the outskirts of Smolensk.

"This is the vanguard, all is clear."

"Copy that proceed as planned. Main force advance as well." Ordered by Maho.

It is too quiet, and Maho started to feel nervous. Over the radio one of the tanks said "Ma'am it is too quiet, I don't like this." Maho opened the hatch and scouted the area with her binoculars. Schwarzwaldspitze moved further and came across a hill. Then a tank fired a shot.

"Enemy spotted!"

The soldiers of Pravda sprung out of the soils carrying satchel charges and mines. One of the tank commander shouted "A suicide attack!" The tanks fired their machine guns but the advance was not slowed down. Russian soldiers climbed up the tank and forced the hatch to open then they dropped their Satchel charges inside. Some soldiers that are carrying tank mines ran in-front of the tank and threw the mines at the thread and wheel.

"Turrets at the hill!"

Pravda dug in their Tanks inside the soil for added protection and to minimize visibility to the enemies.

"This is the vanguard we're being annihilated!"

"Regroup with the main force!" Commanded by Maho.

"Negative we're pinned down!" the radio turned static after the transmission. The vanguard of Schwarzwaldspitze has been overrun by Pravda. A tank commander radioed in and said "Ma'am Pravda tanks at the left!"

Maho looked through her periscope and said "What!"

"Ma'am they're charging in!" then the radio turned static.

"Send in the Reserve!" Commanded by Maho.

"Got it." Then multiple shots can be heard in the radio.

"Negative, Negative! They've concentrated their fire"

Other line from the radio said. "We can't move!"

"Can't provide support! Can't Provide support!"

"This is the reserved force. Pravda tanks are coming from the forest!"

Russian T-34 tanks charged through the enemy tanks without fear of death. Katyusha shouted. "Useless! While you eliminate some of our units, we'll close in and you'll be finished!" It is as if watching a medieval sword fight. T-34 Tanks closed in and try to eliminate Schwarzwaldspitze's tanks at close range and some even tried to shoot at point blank. Both forces suffered extreme losses. Maho orders a retreat and tries to build a defensive line at the Byelorussian front.

* * *

 **1942, June 29. Location: Byelorussian front.**

A week later and Schwarzwaldspitze S.S. has created a defensive line at Byelorussia. Katyusha plans to strike swiftly and aims that by the end of July they would successfully recapture Minsk. At the defensive lines, the supply delivery is slowed down since the activity of Partisan groups are at a maximum. Not all the supply trains nor convoys made it at the defensive line. This was a major blow for Schwarzwaldspitze and Katyusha is planning to exploit this situation. Over the radio, Katyusha tries to strengthen morale of her soldiers. "Listen comrades! The Byelorussian defensive lines are what stand with us and Byelorussia herself. Once we take this a piece of the motherland will be taken back!"

"Ura!"

At the defensive line, Tiger tanks are being readied. Once again, another tank battle was about to happen.

Pravda used the same strategy they once used in Smolensk. Once the T-34s charged in, it was like a shooting range for Schwarzwaldspitze as they try to shoot down Pravda tanks, but the charge was not slowed down, many tanks from Pravda were being immobilized, some tanks that exploded propelled turrets 20 meters from air and other tank were reduced to scrap metal.

Soon, Pravda's tanks got near the Tigers and the rest followed. Once again it was like a street brawl with Tanks ramming other tanks. Over the radio one of the tank commander said. "Oberst-Gruppenführer Maho, Pravda has breached the line!"

Maho did not participate in the defense and chose to remain at her base. She knew that they can't hold on, but Pravda is closing in fast. So, she said: "I am sorry, but I will not give you permission to retreat. Hold the line at all cost, your sacrifices will be rewarded." Maho then clenched her fists while holding the radio.

Soon after the battle has ended. The aftermath of the battle was bloody, the fields turned into a scrapyard of destroyed tanks, the smell of oil and burning flesh spread throughout the fields, some men even started to grieve seeing the tanks of their friends destroyed. Katyusha opened the hatch and surveyed the fields, even for her she thinks that it was a disastrous battle, even though the results favored her side. Katyusha placed her hand at a destroyed tank and said "It is sad that many died Nonna."

"It is rare for you to feel compassion." Replied by Nonna.

"At the end, we are still human Nonna."

"I understand."

After several hours Nonna came to Katyusha and said "Comrade Katyusha, I have news that Schwarzwaldspitze S.S. is beginning to pack up."

"I won't let that happen Nonna, send in the Partisans."

"Yes ma'am."

End of Chapter 5.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

The real Operation Bagration begun June 22,1944

Chapter 6 is in Progress.


	7. Chapter 6 - Brief Reunion

**Chapter 6**

 **Brief Reunion**

Partisan activities are at a maximum ever since Pravda begun their all-out assault. Many supply trains and convoys were sent by the S.S., but it never got to their destination.

The S.S. is now low on supply, few on men and limited on ammunition. Maho plans to retreat at a safe location. She thought that it would be an easy escape, but she didn't know that the Partisans are mounting an assault at the forest.

 **1942, Early July. Location: Forest at Minsk Region.**

Anzu assembled her men and readies them for their first major battle. This is the first time many of them will experience. Unlike sabotage missions and heists, this is a straight confrontation of rebels and experienced soldiers.

Ooarai, with first-hand experience being their only training for operating one, prepare their several tanks for deployment. Fueled by vengeance, they are eager to give everything they've got against the S.S.

Anzu assigned Miho one of her best tanks and a crew. She also created different teams to categorize them quickly. Namely they are the following:

Anglerfish team with a Panzer IV commanded by Miho.

Turtle team with a Hetzer, commanded by Kadotani, Anzu.

Duck team with a Type 89, commanded by Isobe, Noriko.

Hippo team with a Stug III, commanded by Riko "Erwin" Matsumoto.

Rabbit team with a M3 Lee, commanded by Sawa, Azusa.

Mallard team with a Char B1 Biss, commanded by Midoriko, Sono.

Leopon with a Porsche Tiger commanded by Nakajima.

Anteater with a Type 3 medium tank commanded by Nekonya.

Overall, Ooarai's total force includes eight tanks and a few infantries.

* * *

The night before the mission, Yukari approached Miho. To fight off the cold breeze of the night, she's bundled up in front of a warm campfire.

"Can't sleep?"

"Yeah…"

Miho plays with the burning wood on the fire with a stick.

"Miho, I know it is tough, but we'll have to face your sister."

Miho's eyes drift downward, away from Yukari.

"I know… Yukari…" she replied.

Yukari placed her hand on top of Miho's shoulder and said. "Make sure you'll do the right choice when the time comes."

"I understand…"

Yukari looks at Miho earnestly.

"I'm counting on you."

* * *

The next day.

All partisans moved in to their positions. Each group has their respective area of operations. Ooarai was assigned at the west urban side of Minsk. The plan was the Partisan will strike first in the east and Ooarai is to finish off anyone retreating in the west.

"Panzer Vor!" Miho shouted over the radio. The attack has begun, and the Partisans are already engaging Schwarzwaldspitze in the east just as planned. She sent Duck team and Rabbit team to scout the front to see if any forces are retreating, while the rest prepares to intercept.

After several hours, Rabbit team sent a report. "This is the Rabbit team; five tanks and several infantries are going your way."

"Copy that, Rabbit team." Replied by Miho.

Then suddenly. "Shit. Shit! We've been spotted. Yuuki! Radio in immediately!"

"Roger that Azusa!"

"This is the Rabbit Team. We've been spotted!"

Who knew that it would be this intense. We've run to some fire fights before but it's nothing like this. My hands are shaking, and it won't stop. I slapped myself with my two hands, "Come on Azusa!" I said to myself. As commander of this tank I refuse to give up. I must meet the expectations of my superior and I cannot fail!

Miho commanded. "Rabbit team regroup at our position!"

As Rabbit team is retreating, enemy tanks started to surround them. One tank took aim and fired at the Rabbit team, the round scratched through the armor without penetrating it. Inside the tank echoed that it left them deaf for a few seconds. The members of Rabbit team were shocked and decided to abandon their tank.

As they are running towards the nearest structure Karina Sakaguchi got shot in the chest by the German soldiers at the corner of the street. Ayumi Yamagou tried to help her by using a cloth to prevent further blood loss, but they were in an open area and bullets have started to fly everywhere. Yuuki shouted. "Get out of there! They are coming!" Karina held the hands of Ayumi and pleaded not to leave her, as her mouth started to spew blood she said. "Ayumi… please, I don't want to die." Ayumi started to cry and said. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Ayumi then ran towards the building leaving Karina.

"We need to regroup with Miho as soon as possible!" Ordered by Azusa

"I'm staying behind!" replied by Ayumi.

Azusa slapped Ayumi so hard that left her cheeks red as blood. She tried to show her some senses. Aya clenched Ayumi's collar and said. "We can't risk all of our lives for one person! Don't act like a hero, it will only get you killed!"

Ayumi drew her pistol and pointed it towards her team. "Leave me! I am determined to save her!" Seeing Ayumi is serious with their decision, they left her.

After they left, Ayumi saw several German soldiers inspecting Karina's body. Ayumi then grabbed her side arm and started to shoot the soldiers, she manages to take out one, but she was shot by another soldier.

While lying in the ground Ayumi put some thought not her last moments. No. What have I done, I thought I can be a hero as I dreamt I would be. Like those books I used to read when I was a kid. She looked at the body of Karina, but her vision is starting to fade.

The remaining members of Rabbit team were going from apartments to apartments, but suddenly they were caught so they decided to garrison one of the floors of an apartment. After several exchanges of shots everything became quiet. Dust and bullet holes were everywhere, and the floor started to rumble. In one of the holes near her, Aya Oono peeked through and then shouted:

"A tank!"

The tank then fired a round to their location. Aya was caught in the blast, while Azusa fell from the apartment, but Yuuki Utsugi was not caught in the blast. While a little shaken, Yuuki started to hear footsteps in the other room so she started to panic. Once the door was opened Yuuki started to shoot, but to her surprise it was not a German soldier she had shot, but it was Saki Maruyama.

Saki fell to her knees then drop dead. Yuuki was so traumatized she walked towards Saki's dead body then she heard another footstep, Yuuki asked. "A-Azusa?" It was not Azusa who appeared but a soldier. Yuuki screamed and was shot by the soldier.

Meanwhile, Duck team attempts a rescue operation, unknown to them is the fate of the Rabbit team. On the radio, Miho shouted. "Negative, they've gone dark!"

But, Duck team still insists to go after them "We don't know that yet!" replied by Noriko. As they are rushing towards Rabbit team's last known position, they were shot down by an enemy tank and Duck team's tank erupted into flames.

Damn it! I forgot this isn't the S.S. anymore I let those men die on my doing. I must look forward, but I can't forget about them. I grabbed the radio and ordered my men to pursue.

"We'll have to intercept them!" Miho shouted.

After several miles, they've spotted the fleeing enemies.

Miho ordered. "Right side! Leopon fire that 88-mill!"

Leopon team fired "This is Leopon, it is a hit!"

"Deploy our soldiers!" said Miho.

"Turtle and Anteater, focus your fire at the back!"

"It is a hit, Miho!"

"Focus your fire on the remaining tanks!"

Suddenly, Miho noticed that one of the enemy tanks are separating from the group. She noticed something familiar to the tank. It is as if she knew who that tank was. "This is the Anglerfish, pursuing the escaping tank!" After several kilometers the fleeing tank noticed Miho and aimed at them.

"Mako, they're aiming at us, take the parallel street."

They attempt to take each other out even though the two tanks are separated by different structures. Some shells that they fired penetrated through the walls and columns of buildings, demolishing one or two. At the end of the streets was the town square, it was a large open area, suitable for maneuvering the tanks. At the town square both tanks have a stand-off.

Suddenly that feeling of familiarity she had dawned into her, she saw the unit number and said "212?" asked by Miho. She then opened the hatch and exposed herself.

The tank in front of them opened their hatch as well, then came out of it was...

"Sister…" whispered by Miho.

"You've come a long way in such a short time Miho!"

"Let's not do this, sister."

"I can't blame you Miho. Seeing that cruelty, even I would start questioning things…"

"Then join me, sister!" said Miho as she leans forward.

"Sorry Miho but there is no running away this time."

"Sister…"

Their tanks aimed at each other fired. Smoke from the gun hindered the views for both the sisters so Miho couldn't see the incoming shell propelling towards her. Luckily, it misses. After the smoke cleared, Miho sees her sister's face as another building crumbles at her back.

Yukari asked. "What should we do, commander?"

Miho takes a deep breath.

"Prepare to fight."

They circled the town square and continued to fire at each other. After several hits both tanks were damaged. Anglerfish tank's Schürzen skirt is torn apart while Maho's Tiger has several scuffs and marks. Once again, they are faced in a stand-off. Miho plans to exchange shots and use that time to move in then go around them and pull around their rear.

They decided to head left then they fired at Maho's Tiger, the round hit but it just bruised the frontal armor. Maho fired as well and tore apart Anglerfish's Schürzen skirt. After which Anglerfish slid to the back of the Tiger and fired. Maho's Tiger was set on fire, after several seconds Maho got out of the tank then fell on the sides. Miho saw that she was heavily burnt. She plans to go out, but she saw a half-track approaching them, suddenly the soldiers deployed and surround the tank. One of the soldiers noticed her and asked. "Obergruppenfuhrer Miho?"

"Yes, I am Miho"

The soldiers were confused but they did not say anything, they just put Maho in the half-track then left. Inside the tank, Yukari shouted. "Why'd you let them go!" Miho ignored the question and said. "The mission is over, we'll wait for the other groups and Pravda to arrive. Yukari then punched the side and yelled "Damn it!"

* * *

After several hours, Pravda marched in Minsk and celebrated their first success. All soldiers including Partisans and Ooarai are present in the celebration. Katyusha was staying in one of the building where Anzu approached and presented the folder to Katyusha.

"Hey there Katyusha." Casually said by Anzu

"So, what is this." Katyusha replied.

With a smug Anzu said. "An information that can turn the whole war in our favor"

Katyusha opened the folder and she was shocked to see what it contains.

"Where did you get this?" asked by Katyusha.

"I have a girl from the S.S. who defected."

"So, the rumors were true. Anyways I'll see about this tomorrow!"

* * *

The next day.

 **Location: Maly Trostenets**

Katyusha and Nonna are climbing up a hill. While climbing both can smell a foul stench. At the top, they saw mountains of dead and rotting bodies stacked together. Nonna fell on top her knees then covered her mouth and asked. "What is this?"

"The work of the Einsatzgruppen, Nonna."

"Why would they do such a thing?" asked by Nonna.

Katyusha shouted. "You've gone too far, Schwarzwaldspitze and you'll pay dearly for making a mockery out of Katyusha!"

They've gone down the hill and proceeded to the entrance. The wall is weak since it was just made from wood and barbwires. There were several survivors all of them are so thin that a gust of wind can send them flying. They're like ghost-like figures with shaved heads staggering as they held tight on the barbwires

"Open it up." Ordered by Katyusha

They broke the chains and pushed the gate. Nonna along with the soldiers walked inside with pity and fear. That fear which gives them the thought that their friends and family may have been already sent to places like this.

Those that came along with Katyusha and Nonna were surprised with what they saw. They slowly got out of their vehicles and walked slowly to the entrance. As they walk the thin and weak people inside grasped their uniforms and begged for help. Some of them spoke in different languages and they are even surprised that even Germans are inside that place.

"What should we do?" Asked by Nonna. But, Katyusha did not reply.

As they walked more emerged from the tents. One of them was carrying an old man on his arms he approached Katyusha and Nonna and swayed his arms as if he is begging for them to help the old man he was saying something but Nonna can't understand them. So, she laid the old man on the ground and supported the old man's head with her hands. She called for a soldier and asked for water.

As Katyusha and Nonna walked even further another man limped towards them and immediately started crying. He hugged Nonna and kissed her cheeks then knelt and did the same thing to Katyusha. As he hugged Katyusha he cried "Danken! Danken!" as he tightens his hug after which he then walked away.

They continued further but suddenly Katyusha stopped. "What's the matter?" Asked by Nonna.

Katyusha knelt with her hands on the ground and tightly clenched the soil. Nonna immediately went beside Katyusha. Katyusha suddenly started sobbing. "That's bad Katyusha. Good commanders don't show any wea-…" She started to hug Katyusha so tightly as tears also began streaming down her face.

End of Chapter 6.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Einsatzgruppen means death squads.

Maly Trostenets is an extermination camp 12 kilometers away from Minsk. It originally served as a POW camp for captured Russians.


	8. Chapter 7 - Crimes against humanity

**Chapter 7**

 **Crimes against humanity**

 **1942, Early July. Location: Minsk.**

Every member of Pravda was celebrating their success of Minsk. Miho however, chooses to be alone and enjoy the silent serenity in the outskirts. Yukari approached her and asked. "Tell me the real reason why you're here?"

Miho replied. "I saw everything…"

Two years ago.

 **1940, Location: Unknown.**

I was called by an officer the other night he was inviting me to a meeting. He did not give enough information, but he said it was urgent. I got to the other room and asked if my sister was informed of the meeting. She said that it was a confidential meeting, so we must keep quiet about this. I was very skeptical about this one, and my gut is telling me not to come. Something bad is about to happen, I can feel it.

The next morning.

"Sister are you ready?"

"In a minute Miho."

"The car will arrive soon"

I look one last time at the mirror and fixed my jacket. My sister came down stairs and said: "Let's go Miho." I smiled and replied. "Yes sister" We got to our front yard and saw an army truck arriving. There must be a mix up. I saw my sister approach the soldier and started talking to him and my gut feeling is telling me something not good.

"What's wrong?"

"It's the top brass, Miho we'll be riding in this one along with other officers."

That's a bit odd I asked myself. It must be very confidential that even our vehicles are changed. We rode the truck along with the other officers. It's very hot considering we are very crammed up here. But, after an hour of travel I fell asleep.

"Wake up, we're here…"

I was awoken by my sister and the first thing I noticed is a very horrible smell. I surveyed the area and looked side to side. This place is too small to be a fortress but, too lax to be a prison.

As all of them approached the entrance they were greeted by an officer. "Welcome everyone. I am Tsuji, Renta; the Lagerältester of this facility. Although we are not as glorious and popular as you are, we are still working hard every day to achieve the country's dream of a perfect race."

While walking inside the building, all the officers are confused since there is a lack of discipline from the guards and the place is not properly and clean like a regular government building does, but they chose to ignore any of it since they are much more concerned about the awful smell that gets stronger as they walk.

They reached the end of the building and saw two metal doors, before opening the doors the Lagerältester said. "I know everything seems different but, what you're about to see is neither normal people, nor soldiers see every day." They stepped outside the building and saw a large open field the ground is mud and every time you take a step it feels like you will drown beneath the soil. There are a lot of exhausted and malnourished workers digging holes, they also saw piles of bodies stacked together like logs. The Lagerältester chuckled a little and said. "Don't worry about the smell, you will soon adapt from it."

I couldn't stomach what I saw, and my brain is having a hard time processing everything. On top of that is the stench. The stench is so hard it started to pierce my eyes. Looking around, it seems the others are having the same experience as I am.

An officer that came with the sisters asked. "What is this and why are there so many bodies?" The Lagerältester said. "The purpose of this facility is to eliminate any imperfections around the world. As for the bodies, well, we can't bury them fast enough and we don't have a large storage to contain them, so we just stack them up here."

All the officers saw that some guards are drinking alcohol in the middle of their shift. One of the officers asked. "Why do you permit your soldiers to drink during their duty?" The Lagerältester grabbed his hip flask, then offered it to the officer and said. "To soothe the nerve. If you don't drink you might go insane."

A truck arrived and dumped a pile bodies inside one of the holes that the workers has dug, the soldiers then lined up the workers and made them stand on top of the pile of bodies, the soldiers then shot them in the back and called a new set of workers to bury them. The Lagerältester said. "They send more of them here in the morning, so we made them work all day, then execute them by tomorrow."

Maho asked "Who the hell permitted this place to operate?" The Lagerältester said. "Ha! You didn't know? It was your father." Maho was furious with how The Lagerältester answered so she readies her fist for a strong punch, but suddenly Miho grabbed her by the arm and asked. "Sister, where are the others?" The Lagerältester heard Miho's question and answered. "They already ran outside. I'm not anymore surprised by their reaction. I got men who committed suicide from seeing this cruelty."

 **1940, Early May.**

In a war room. Schwarzwaldspitze S.S. discuss the final phases before Operation Barbarossa. Miho can't concentrate with her work, having seen the cruelty in that facility. During the meeting Miho just sat still and looked into the abyss with dull eyes. After the meeting, the officers took a break.

Maho moved towards Miho and said. "Miho, you seem distracted during the meeting."

"Sister. It has been months since I saw everything, I don't think I can carry the burden."

Maho placed her hand to Miho's shoulder. "Nonsense Miho, you better focus. Operation Barbarossa has been approved."

Miho suddenly woke up from everything. To her surprise she said. "What! I thought I told you, to never wake up the sleeping red giant!"

Maho showed her a smile and said. "Do not worry the top brass said we'll destroy Moscow and drag Katyusha's lifeless body in no time."

 **1941, July Location: Minsk**

It took a year to capture Minsk, but before they could continue Maho needs to wait for the northern and southern groups report.

The ruins of Minsk once again proved the power and might of the Nazi war machine. The streets were filled with rotting bodies and homeless families. Many of its citizen weep, seeing their loved ones laid down in the streets. Buildings were in ruins and structures that are stable enough to stand were garrisoned by soldiers. For Miho, the results were not surprising. It is her plan that brought Minsk down her knees.

Schwarzwaldspitze was establishing their forward base as a mounting stage for their assault to Moscow. In one of the buildings that Schwarzwaldspitze had garrisoned, the officers along with Maho congratulated Miho with her bold plan in capturing Minsk. As they held a small celebration; Maho was called by a soldier concerning a mail. She went to her room and opened it. The letter came from Berlin and on that letter, were orders for Maho to carry out. "The f-final solution." She was stunned to see that she was given orders to do such things. All that happened in the facility suddenly flashed to her. Someone suddenly knocked at the door, so she immediately hid the letter inside a drawer. The door opened, and Miho entered. "Sister, what's wrong." Maho replied. "Nothing. Maybe a little drunk from the celebration. Please I need to sleep."

At bed, Maho is having troubles sleeping since she is thinking whether she'll carry out such orders. She is having a conflicting thought since the state of the guards and the workers keeps on flashing back to her, but at the same time pride, honor and family reminds her why she is there in the first place. After hours of pondering, she finally concludes her decision.

The next day Maho barely have enough sleep. Still a little hungover and sleepy she proceeded with her morning routine. After preparing she visited Miho's office and talked about the orders she had received. Miho immediately voted against to obey such orders. Maho gave Miho her word; that she would never obey such order.

 **1942, January. Location: Minsk Outskirts.**

Miho decided to take a small walk just near the outskirts of Minsk. While walking she appreciated the cold snow around her and the cold breeze that has been blowing at the side of her face. She looked at the palm of her hand when suddenly a snow touched her fingers. She then questioned. "Why is the snow black?" Suddenly the white clouds turned into gray fog and she smelled something burning at a distance. Out of curiosity, she followed the scent. As the burning scent was getting stronger a patrol passed by.

"Obergruppenfuhrer Miho, what brings you here?"

Miho looked up at the sky. "Tell me, what is that?"

"The hospital. Ma'am,"

"Hospital?"

"Every Friday they burn cripples, the terminally ill, any Slavs or Jews."

Miho quickly rushed towards the base with the soldier's Kubelwagen. She then arrived at her sister's office where she knocked very hard for a few times. She reached for the knob and opened the door.

"Sister! What is the meaning of this?"

"What do you mean Miho?"

"You approved such place of cruelty! Haven't you learned from the facility that we visited two years ago!?"

Maho banged the table. "It was not my call! Our father ordered me to do it!"

"Obeying such order sister, makes you more of an incompetent woman!"

"Watch your words Obergruppenfuhrer! I only lied to you so that all the blood that is spilled there is in my hands." Miho slammed the table and said. "Do you have any sense of humanity?"

Maho scoffed and replied. "Humanity? We waged a war against a starving nation! We robbed them off their homes and killed their husbands and sons! Now you have the guts to question me about my sense of humanity?! Miho, we died the moment we are born." Having nothing else to say Miho exited her sister's office feeling that she was betrayed. But, she took into consideration what Maho just said.

On that night, she started prying around her office until she opened a drawer. She saw a small safe. Knowing her sister for a long time, Miho immediately knew what the passcode was. Once she opened the safe she saw an envelope labeled as classified.

She opened the envelope and saw several papers inside it. Written in one of the papers was a report of a group named Ooarai. She then folded the report and tucked it away inside her pocket.

Still searching inside the envelope; she found a folder labeled "Maly Trostenets." She opened the folder and saw different plans of an extermination camp and images of inhumane experiments being conducted.

The lights were suddenly turned on and Maho discovered Miho with the envelope. Maho draws her pistol and pointed it towards Miho.

"Miho, you've seen enough. It is time for you to leave."

"You're making a huge mistake sister, don't do this sister."

"The only mistake here is you betraying me! I'll have to put you in custody for a while."

Miho was placed under arrest inside her office. While inside her office she asked Koume for a favor. Miho asked Koume to contact Ooarai by means of a dead drop in an undisclosed location outside Minsk. After a week Miho sneaked out and went inside Maho's office and retrieved the folder after which she is to meet up with Koume who is assisting her escape.

End of Chapter 7.

 **Authors note:**

Lagerältester is the head of the camp administration. He may be like a Warden of a prison.

Tsuji, Renta is the head of the MEXT School Carrier department. He is the guy who plans shut down Ooarai's School in the original series.


	9. Chapter 8 - Respite

**Chapter 8**

 **Respite**

 **1942, July. Location: Minsk.**

It was a rainy season and duly cold breeze blew the fields while heavy rain started pouring in. All the soldiers were packing up to ready themselves to move forward, but an unexpected turn of events happened at the eastern part of Russia. Katyusha had received news that a Japanese army group called Chi-Ha-Tan has breached the borders of Burytia. In a rush, Katyusha was sent to Moscow to deal with the problem.

During the delay, Anzu sent her men to recover Rabbit team and Duck team's remains. Midoriko, Sono or better yet known as Sodoko, is the leader of the Mallard team. They are one of the groups that are tasked to find the remains of Rabbit team. Along her side is Moyoko "Gomoyo" Gotou who serves as the driver of the team and Nozomi "Pazomi" Konparu who serves as the loader and the gunner of their tank.

After hours of searching Gomoyo discovered Rabbit team's tank. They went to the tank to take a closer look.

"Sodoko, the tank is just scratched heavily, there is no penetration and this can still be in working order. Where are the bodies?"

"I see. They must have felt the shock when the round scratched the armor so they must have ran."

Pazomi ran towards Sodoko saying that she had discovered the bodies of Karina and Ayumi. They went to the bodies then Sodoko reached for the pocket of Karina and tried to get something.

Gomoyo asked. "What are you trying to do, Sodoko? Have some respect for the dead."

"I'm trying to search for her diary or something. After the war, I'll send this back to their parents. Pazomi, try to search for anything inside Ayumi's pockets."

While walking for another hour they have found out the apartment which the remaining members of the Rabbit team held their ground.

Gomoyo ran towards Azusa's body and said "Sodoko, we discovered Azusa!"

"Check the body for anything."

While Gomoyo is inspecting the body, she felt the broken bones at the back and a soft spot at the back of the head. She then discovered a diary and presented it to Sodoko.

"Must have been a long fall. Sodoko, the remaining bodies must be at the upper level."

At the upper level, they've recovered the bodies of Saki and Yuuki. Gomoyo entered a room and saw that it is filled with bullet holes and a large hole in one of the walls. At the floor, Gomoyo saw a dismembered arm.

"Dear God, is this supposed to be Aya?"

"It seems so, a tank shell must have pierced this part of the room; catching her in the blast." Anyway, load all of this in the truck; a proper burial needs to take place."

Mallard team returned to Anzu with the recovered tank and bodies. Meanwhile Anteater team returned bringing only a wheel. They presented it to Anzu and said that it was the only remaining part of the Type 89.

Anzu decided to put the bodies of the rabbit team inside their tank and burn it. All of the members of Ooarai was mourning for their deaths.

After the cremation, Sodoko entered her tent and read the diaries of the Rabbit team. Anzu entered her tent and said. "They were the youngest in our team. It must be hard for you to see them in those position."

Sodoko glanced in one of the diaries and said. "They were too young and too naïve that they would still write sunshine and butterflies in their diaries. Reading this made me think that there is no war that is going on. They even wrote the name of their crushes here. They did not know that most of these boys died already." Anzu held the hand of Sodoko and said. "Imagination is the only weapon in the war against reality."

"I understand, Anzu."

Sodoko decided to read the diary of Azusa. In the first page of her diary read.

 _I've been accepted as a Lebensborn! I can't wait to see the beauty of Germany!_

Sodoko scoffs then said. "Still a maiden looking for love." She can't help but build a happy world inside her head while reading the diary. Suddenly, lightning appeared in the sky and a loud thunder followed. When Sodoko flipped the page at the middle part of the diary and shocked her. The part of the diary read:

 _I was dragged by a group of German boys inside the restroom. The smell was so horrible. They laughed and mocked me, and dunked my head in the toilet. One of the boys pulled down his pants…_

That part of the diary was discontinued since it was already torn. She turned the paper and she discovered that more pages were torn from the diary. She turned another page and a short sentence was written:

 _Is this love?_

Sodoko threw the diary and punched the ground until her fists bled. She went outside clenched her fists real hard and shouted. "God dammit! She was just a kid!" Sodoko shouted more and more accompanied by large thunders from the heavens. Gomoyo and Pazomi got out of their tent then they hugged Sodoko. Sodoko then got on her knees. Anzu appeared to them and she reached out her hand saying. "Don't cry. The world is never kind to anyone."  
Sodoko wiped her tears. "She is still a kid."

Anzu grabbed her by the collar and shouted. "It does not make them special! Each of us can die any time now. We are fighting a war with uncertainty that we are going to survive!"

Momo peaked out the window to see what is happening outside. "Her motherly side is showing again."

Yuzu Koyama chuckled and said. "I don't think grabbing someone by the collar is a motherly instinct."

"It's not that, but the way she handles all of us."

While all those are happening outside, Miho decided to go to their cabin and discuss further plans. Miho then knocked on the door. Yuzu opened it and told her to go in. Miho can't help to bother but to ask Yuzu what is the story behind Anzu. Yuzu got up and prepared coffee. Momo sat down in front of Miho. She said. "Not many of us know the past of Anzu." Yuzu placed the hot coffee on the table and offered it to Miho, she then said. "There are a lot of rumors. Some says she has a successful marriage that went downhill, others said that she did a crime and then she was suddenly sent to the train with us."

Anzu slightly opened the door and heard all of this behind it. She gritted her teeth and shed a single tear. She then slowly rubbed her belly with one stroke then left. Miho noticed the door was slightly open and peaked outside but saw nothing. Miho excused herself then left. She went outside and saw Anzu running towards her Hetzer and got inside it. Miho followed her and got on top of the Hetzer and opened its Hatch. She saw Anzu sitting down while hugging her knees. Anzu looked at Miho and said. "You know it is rude to pry on other people's past."

Miho looked down in shame and replied. "I'm sorry."

Anzu smiled and slipped her hand on Miho's cheek. "Sit beside me, I'll tell you my story."

* * *

 **1932\. Location: Japan. Mito, Ibaraki Prefecture**

Before Anzu has knowledge about the world her father already left their family, leaving only her and her mother together. It wasn't easy growing up for Anzu. Her mother is constantly drunk and sometimes at night she beats Anzu and blames her for everything wrong that happened to them. It often begins at night when her mother comes home drunk. Anzu would hear the loud noise of a sliding door hitting a wall. Once she hears her mother comes, she would often hide inside her closet trying her best to hide, but her mother would always find her, drag her, then beat her. At best, Anzu tries to reconcile with her mother by making various origami and sorry notes but all of it were only torn apart right in front of her.

 **1939.**

When she reached her teenage years, she learned to stop caring but the abuse is still there. One night when she was being beaten once again by her mother, Anzu snapped and fought back. Anzu grabbed the hair of her mother and threw her on the shoji wall, causing the wall to be torn apart. Her mother stared at Anzu with shock and anger. Anzu got the wakizashi of her father displayed in the corner and Anzu charged towards her mother; stabbing her in the stomach. After the deed was done Anzu paused for a few second then after realizing what she had done she bounced away from her mother's body; immediately regretting her actions. On that same night Anzu dug six feet below the ground then dumped the body and buried it.

The next day. Anzu was on her way home from the market when a bunch of Kempeitai was outside her house. One of the Kempeitai saw her and immediately chased her. In a panic, Anzu sprinted away from those who are chasing her. She entered the side streets, and different houses as shortcuts. After a while, she arrived at a pier. Exhausted and tired, she knew she can't keep this up forever. She saw a long line filled with young women. Anzu immediately thought that it was her escape. She saw a huge sign written in Kanji which read; Japanese Lebensborn Program. She heard news and rumors about that program. She knew that in that program Japanese women would marry German men but she had no choice but to board that boat. She snuck herself in by emptying a crate and fitting herself in. Since she has a petite body squishing in was not a hard job.

After an hour, the ship started to move. Anzu peaked through the porthole and when she saw the ship distancing from the ports of Ibaraki, she exhaled deeply.

For about a week Anzu tries her best to feed herself by stealing scraps of food from the kitchen and she even rummaged through the storage room looking for any vegetables. A banquet was happening on the deck and the service crew were very busy. While Anzu was rummaging through a crate a crew spotted her and immediately called the attention of the guards. They chased her and eventually Anzu arrived on the deck where the banquet is happening. Due to the large volume of the crowd the guards lost sight of her, but still Anzu still sticks up like a sore thumb. Eager to for a quick escape she bumped in one of the guest in the ship. The guest fell then and his drink and poured all over Anzu.

"I'm sorry." Said the young man. Anzu ignored him and tried to run but her hand was grasped by the young man. He said. "Wait!" his shout caused Anzu to look at the young man after which they both paused for a few second. While at pause the young man glanced at Anzu from head to toe. Then suddenly one of the guards took Anzu and dragged her. As the young man saw Anzu struggled the young man shouted. "Stop!" The guards stop and explained. "Sir she was caught stealing in the storage room."

"It doesn't matter! She is with me." The guard annoyingly sighed and said "Yes, sir." Then he let go of Anzu. The young man approached her and used his handkerchief to wipe the drink off Anzu's face. Anzu distanced herself quickly and grabbed the handkerchief. She said "I can to it myself."

* * *

Over at the Hetzer, Anzu begun to shed a tear. She asked herself. "Huh?" Miho also asked Anzu why. Anzu replied. "I remember now, that was the first time anyone has showed me kindness. Let's continue my story some other time."

End of Chapter 8.


	10. Chapter 9 - Breaking the Scone

**Chapter 9**

 **Breaking the Scone**

 **1942, December. Location: Great Britain, Outside London**

 _I can't remember when is the last time I enjoyed the winter. A friend of mine once told me that winter is a time when everything must slumber. It's not the time for fighting. I still close my eyes and imagine those happy days. I also think that if it weren't for this war, I would be married to the man I love and have kids. But, that day would never come, even if the war ended or the war ended me. As I peek through the window all I can see is the play ground I used to visit when I was a child. As I sip this tea I share the worries of my fellow comrades. We hope we would come out of this alive._

- _An entry from the journal of Darjeeling_

"Continuous bombardments have been pummeling at this part of the city. Defenses are strong, but we can penetrate it."

Darjeeling took a sip of her tea, seemingly lost in her thoughts. "What's the price?"

Assam swallowed thickly, "Major casualties on all fronts Ma'am."

Darjeeling slowly put down her tea then laid her hands at the table. "If it means gaining our freedom. Then by any means necessary"

"Yes ma'am." Quickly replied by Assam.

After years of fighting, Saint Gloriana got a foothold of London and they are going to take this chance even if it means the lives of the whole order. Now all it takes is to take back the palace. They are expecting an urban warfare. German artillery is effective and accurate. They would need to take down different enemy artilleries so that their tanks could mobilize inside.

Not more than a kilometer out and they are already caught with heavy fire from the Germans. Saint Gloriana must face 2 regiments of Schwarzwald Kampgruppen before they can reach the heart of London. That's about 2000 men in total and I hate it that once Erika got a whiff of us they would react with speed and ferocity. Now we are fighting for our lives.

Darjeeling is stuck in a building just a hundred meters from her original position when they received fire. She has been firing her rifle every time she saw someone in a gray uniform. Beside her is Orange Pekoe who has been firing her machine gun non-stop for over a half hour. Another thirty minutes has passed, and they are still stuck in the same building.

Darjeeling radioed in. "Assam, where the hell are you?!"

"Ma'am, we're also stuck in the other side. We can't get to you."

Darjeeling slammed the radio, then returned to her position. She knew that they would get nowhere if they would stay in one position. She must get out of there one way or another. She readies her men for a charge at the building across them where the Germans are positioned.

She charged the open street and already 4 of his soldiers went down immediately. But, they can't stop now. She charges at the window shattering it in whole with her men following suit. After which, they cleared the first floor and charged at the second. It was tedious work, but a sweep around the building is a necessary protocol if they want more of them to survive.

The story is no different with Assam. They too are stuck in one position. While peeking in a window that is only covered by plywood, she taps the back of her radio operator. "Hey, radio in reinforcements and see if they can clear out. Ask for mortar strike at the building in front of us as well." When there was no response whatsoever, she turned to repeat the statement just in case she wasn't heard only to see the operator lying flat with a bullet wound piercing his head. She grabbed the radio, desperation crawling at her skin.

"Rosehip, what's your status! I need support!"

"Under heavy fire! Can't provide support, can't provide support!"

Rosehip's Company is engaged in Highgate Cemetery just about 7 miles north of Buckingham palace. Just 2 kilometers away from where Assam is.

 _A small bloody hole is what saves me from those flying bullets. I'm just lucky that I would have the chance to die in a cemetery. Grenades exploding everywhere and every time I peek I would saw one of my men die. It's very unsightly but this is what god put me in to and I would have to accept that. Assam just radioed in and I'm a little glad that she is in the same shit hole as I am. Those are the parts I keep to myself since it's a little selfish. I can't be too reckless now ever since I lost my platoon to a damn Tiger Tank, I realized that I can't get around anything with speed._

 _-An entry from the journal of Rosehip_

"Ma'am, we are getting hammered here. They're too many!"

"We have no choice we need to push! All units are engaged we're not expecting any reinforcements anytime soon!"

Rosehip took a charge, making the battle a fierce close quarter combat. Using the tombs as cover, they did their best to push towards the city. Marking the end of the cemetery is a chapel. Her squad holed up there then surveyed the area. Then a soldier approached and handed the handset of the radio backpack to Rosehip. "Ma'am, its Darjeeling."

"What's your status on that artillery?"

"Almost there ma'am. We are experiencing heavy resistance from the Germans"

"Understood." Then Darjeeling put back the handset to the radio. She then grabbed a scoped rifle and approached Orange Pekoe.

"Orange Pekoe, I need you to do something..."

 _Crawling behind enemy lines is the worst but I don't want to think off it that way. I may look little and frail, but I can pack a punch. Keep calm and carry on, that's what Churchill used to say. I'm surprised she even asked me to do this job. I don't have sharp eyes like Assam, but she put me up for this, so maybe she saw something in me._

 _I got to an advantageous position, this apartment is a great position and I'm confident that I can land a shot even if they are a few hundred meters away. I took a deep breath, scan for my target and fired. I fired and fired. I then saw a man who was looking young and handsome and then I realized something. I don't know who he is or where his from, but I'm about to end his life with my own hands. I'm sure his family will be devastated. No! I need to stop thinking about this._

 _-An entry from the journal of Orange Pekoe_

As Orange Pekoe was about to take a shot, she heard loud footsteps. She draws her pistol and readies herself after 5 seconds a soldier entered, and she immediately fired her gun. Orange Pekoe knew they would flood her, so she immediately exits. At the corridor several soldiers were coming her way, so she opened fire. After eliminating the group of soldiers, the room about 50 meters behind her exploded. She has no room to think but to run away from the explosion. Outside was a tank firing at her position. While running, the tank continued to shoot in the hopes it would take her out.

For the first time in her life, she realized that she was lucky to be small and nimble. It made her pretty fast. While running in corridor. a shot was fired near her, so it threw her at the wall. She groaned and put her hand in her back, it was too painful to move, but if she wants to get out of there alive she have to find an escape. As she looked at the front, the shot made a hole on the floor. She figured that jumping from that hole would break her legs from the debris below plus, enemies are crowding in the street. After a few seconds, she's managed run towards the hole, jumping on it.

After a few meters away from the hole, she got shot in the shoulders. She put pressure in her wound and looked at the side. She saw a bunch of enemy soldiers lining up in the windows of the building opposite to her. She draws her pistol and ran, she then pointed it in their direction then fired it while she is running. A bullet coming from the enemy hit the window pane then ricochet towards her it only grazed her breast, but she staggered. She checked for any sign of bleeding, although luckily, there were none.

Still running, Orange Pekoe reloads her pistol and realized it was the last clip. Luckily, there's a large hole at the end of the corridor. She reached the end, but she is having second thoughts on jumping. Suddenly, the tank fired a shot behind her which sends her flying outside. Orange Pekoe rolled on the ground and as she opens her eyes she saw German soldiers closing in. she reached for her pistol in front of her and as soon as she held the grip, her hand was stepped on by a German soldier.

The soldier grabbed her pistol as she turned herself and saw the muzzle already facing her. She closed her eyes and accepted what was to come. A single shot was fired then a barrage of shots came.

Orange Pekoe opened her eyes again and on the top side of her is Darjeeling, who's almost getting a little teary eyed. Darjeeling put down her rifle and knelt.

"I'm so glad." Said by Darjeeling after which she wiped the bottom of her eyes with her finger.

"What happened Ma'am?"

"You did a great job dealing a lot of damage with your sniping skills and we've completed the first phase."

End of Chapter 9.

* * *

Authors note:

Experimenting on a new approach to the story.


	11. Chapter 10 - For Whom the Bell Tolls

**Chapter 10**

 **For Whom the Bell Tolls**

 **1942, December. Location: London Less than 5 miles away from Buckingham Palace**

After Saint Gloriana took out the artilleries, the armored division rolled in. I got reunited with Rosehip and other Divisions. Together we are one Battalion strong, it would already be a brigade if I hadn't sent Orange Pekoe to the other side as reinforcement.

I thought it would now be a cake walk but the streets of London are small and tight. The tanks are having troubles maneuvering. The Germans would often hide and when the tank is just above them they would shower it with Panzershriek. As the tanks block the streets its hard for us to get around, mix that up with enemy fire and our situation would be much worse. As commander, sulking about it won't do anything but we must adjust from our current situation.

"Listen up! We'll have to fight our way to River Thames. It's safer if we use that route instead of entering the urban area. A British division is currently taking the closest airfield near us, if they succeed, we would have air support anytime soon. We'll meet-up with Assam's company, they'll be done capturing the House of Parliament by then." Briefed by Darjeeling.

"Oh, that's where Big Ben is." Rosehip had perked as the sudden realization hit.

Over at the other side, Orange Pekoe's division got into contact with the Germans. _After that near-death experience, I thought everything was over. My hand still hurts, my arm is covered in bandages, and I can't shoot my gun still. I feel like I'm wasting bullets here._ She saw a duct tape at a table and grabbed it. Taping the gun to her injured hand, she figured it would be the best solution to fire accurately.

"Panzerschreck!" A tank of St. Gloriana was hit effectively bringing it out of commission. Darjeeling immediately went into action. "Tank 2 fire a HE round at that structure!"

"Rosehip get on that tank's machine gun. The tank may be destroyed but that gun is still firing!"

The area covered by the German assault is wide. Darjeeling had to split the Battalion into division, with many entering the urban area while her and Rosehip's Division would continue their route. It's the only way to split the German forces.

While the other scatter to their newly assigned route, Darjeeling's Division stayed and only beginning their advance. Slowly but surely, they take out the opposition at rooftop's windows, or anything on top that will kill them.

After almost an hour of bloody gunfight the Germans retreated. Confused, Darjeeling started to wonder. After checking if the coast is clear, she ordered them to advance cautiously. 500 meters in, Orange Pekoe radioed them.

"Ma'am we are near the House of Parliament. German reinforcements are pouring in non-stop. We are surrounded!"

"Where is your exact position!"

"We are garrisoned near the bridge, on the other side of the Parliament. They're attempting to blow the bridge. We are doing our best for them not to plant charges!"

"We'll be there! Hold on!"

"Without haste, but without rest." Uttered by Darjeeling as she fires her rifle.

"That's from Goethe Ma'am" replied by Orange Pekoe on the radio.

Darjeeling chuckled a little since she can't believe that among the noise created by guns she managed to hear that. We're a mile far, we've got to find a faster way to get there. When that bridge blows up there is no way for them to get to the other side. For now, we're running as fast as we can.

While running, Darjeeling discovered a German convoy with three vehicles. They immediately opened fire. After clearing the convoy, they boarded the vehicles as fast as possible.

"This will have to do. Rosehip take the wheel. Assam take the MG-42."

"Hold tight!" Rosehip said as she floors the gas pedal and sends Darjeeling at the backrest. The Germans tried to chase them, but the speed of the car outran German boots. At the back, Assam aimed the machine gun at anything that moved, injuring them and possibly killing them instantly.

Rosehip turned the wheel and the car skidded the road. The scent of metal and gun powder pollutes the air and the wind slapped the face of Assam blinding her for a second. A huge shell suddenly exploded to their side. It was a tank in the road and it is moving towards them. With a split-second decision, Rosehip turned the vehicle to the alleyway, the sidemirrors shattering at the impact against the wall while the car itself gained its own scratches.

The car went up the stairs and destroyed the back entrance of a hotel. It was an elegant one that now turned into a racetrack as people inside dodged the raging bull that was Rosehip. She maneuvered the car to the lobby and through the main entrance. The car goes flying as a German convoy on the street pressed their breaks hard. One car dented the other.

It was then the German convoy started chasing them as well. A very hot pursuit was taking place as the car of Saint Gloriana in the Back was taken out. Assam managed to shred the engine of the enemy and that car crashed to one of their own. Still firing the machine gun, Assam hadn't taken into consideration the constant use of such weapon thus only now receiving the repercussions as smoke began emitting from it. She quickly ducks, pulling the pin of the grenade. With a silent countdown of her own, she waited until throwing it to the enemy's car.

As they reach the street across the House of Parliament, Rosehip had to push the breaks since the street is covered with hedgehogs and barbwires. They took position and started firing. It caught the German's off guard as they were focused on the bridge. Darjeeling saw that Orange Pekoe's division was already at the middle of the bridge.

Seeing Darjeeling across the bridge, Orange Pekoe let of a sigh of relief. It also gave her men a boost of morale and a stronger drive to fight. She pulled the duct tape out of her hand then ordered them to charge. Having received fire from two sides, the Germans on the ground retreated inside the Parliament.

Orange Pekoe crossed the bridge. Seeing Darjeeling across the street gave her immense amount of pride and fulfilment. As for Darjeeling, she was proud that Orange Pekoe was an effective leader to her division. She wanted to congratulate Orange Pekoe, but the mission is still not over.

"We'll provide fire support from here. You go in Orange Pekoe."

"Yes Ma'am!"

 _Finally, Ma'am was proud of me. It feels good when your superior is happy for you, and I got the honor of her watching my mission and carry out orders. I hope I can be a notable member of the Noble Sisters. I felt invincible._

Suddenly a series of explosion came from the base of Big Ben. A loud heavy metal creaking and stones crumbling can be heard.

"Orange Pekoe!" Darjeeling screamed at the top of her lungs, feeling helpless as she watches the Big Ben collapse on Orange Pekoe's division.

"Quick cut the barb wires we need to go there!" The barbwire was strong, making it difficult to cut even despite using a wire cutter.

With desperation crawling in, Darjeeling open fired at the building. "God Damn it!"

Assam slowly laid the gun down of Darjeeling, a solemn and knowing look passing her face. "Wasting ammo won't do us good Ma'am."

As the barb wire was cut open they crossed the street and rushed towards it. Darjeeling shot and pounded the glass on the clock until it shattered.

"Ma'am. Now is not the time. We need to clear the Parliament." Rosehip patted the shoulders of Darjeeling and added. "We'll get to her later. She is a strong woman after all."

Darjeeling nodded. "Affix Bayonets!"

They stormed the Parliament building and took out the Germans one by one. With ferocity and rage, she charged in with no intentions of bringing any survivors. They cleared all the rooms, filling up the halls with the stench of blood and the sight of gore.

After her bloodlust, Darjeeling is kneeling inside the Chamber of the House of Commons. She was crowded with thoughts as she started to hear and see things.

A figure of a lady with blonde hair appeared before Darjeeling and it was circling around her as if it was inspecting her. Out of surprise and the lingering rush of adrenaline in her, Darjeeling stood up and grabbed her rifle by the forearm. The figure distanced herself with a look that beckons her to follow, Darjeeling decided to do just that.

It led her to a hallway with her surrounding seemingly appearing darker and bland. Seems as though it didn't have an end, and Darjeeling was becoming suspicious yet confused at the same time. Then, for the lack of logic in the situation, Orange Pekoe seemed to have appeared behind her.

"Ma'am, it's alright." At the sound of that voice, Darjeeling couldn't help but reel in her steps and face the owner of it.

"Ma'am, you can go back. You don't have to be that woman again." Were the last words she heard before the ringing in her ears began get louder and suddenly she wasn't looking at Orange Pekoe anymore, but rather at Rosehip's worried expression instead.

"What happened?" It was all Darjeeling could muster out from her clouded perception.

"We were looking for you. But, more importantly I should be asking that question."

As Darjeeling looked around the chamber, she'd realized blood were splattered everywhere, coating all that's within vicinity. Looking down at her hands and uniform, she tried to remember what happened. Everything felt like a dream. Her thoughts were muddled and she can't seem to find reason for the hallucination she's just witnessed. Now as she stood, with the assistance of Rosehip, they slowly walked out.

Outside, reinforcements have arrived. Darjeeling was seated on a chair while contemplating about all that's happened within the last few hours.

 _I- I never should have done that. I thought I've gotten over it. I must not return to the me of past._

End of Chapter 10.


	12. Chapter 11 - Sea Lion's Death

**Chapter 11**

 **Sea Lion's Death**

 **1942, December**

I heard that they've turned the Palace into a fortress. Around its radius is an open field. The parks around it is now filled with mud covered in snow and it's like a no man's land; a firing range for what remains of Schwarzwald Kampfgruppen. The most cover we have are these damn hedgehogs that are spread across. Few remains from the original members of the division. Most of the men I'm with are already replacements. But nevertheless, I am very determined in burning those Nazi flags and bringing Erika's head on a stick!

Years of fighting brought us here, but it isn't over yet. We got in the trucks, prepared for the final assault, but preparation doesn't matter if the opponent was more than ready to welcome our arrival by 88 mils, mortars and machine guns. We were bombarded as soon as we were spotted; trucks were turned over, bogged down, or completely destroyed. I prayed ours wouldn't end the same. Though with no luck, ours eventually got hit.

The whistle blew, and we got out of the truck as soon as possible. We scattered to find any cover we can see. The replacements I had feared for their lives, crying vehemently for all of this to be a dream. Time tables be damned, we needed to go through this slowly if we didn't want more casualties. I tried to convince many of them to push forward, though some opted to stay. Gravely disappointed with the numbers I had, I went on.

As we reached our landing zone, we were immediately met with heavy fire. Minutes after we exited, our numbers had dwindled even lower. Almost every officer and sergeant had been killed or wounded. It had become a struggle for survival. We have no choice but to move forward. If we stay on the field we'd be finished. I continued leading them to a charge and that's when everything went off.

Screams of agony were muted thanks to the explosions and gunshots which momentarily paralyzed my sense of hearing. There were determined men who went through with the plan, shooting their firearms blindly, but eventually getting shot themselves. It was chaotic. Not the first time I'd seen something traumatic, but this event spoke volumes on how mankind is nowhere different than animals fighting for their territories.

I saw a mortar shell exploding directly on a soldier. That was the last time I saw him or any part of him. No time to mourn for these men, the war is not over. So I moved forward to the next cover only to see a soldier laying on the ground with guts and gore scattered around him. If it weren't for my disoriented state, I would've immediately put two and two together that those were his own.

"Mama! Mama!" He cried out loud, holding what's left of the guts in him and desperately grabbing those that spilled out. From the looks of it, the poor bastard won't make it. Bile made its way to my throat leaving an acidic taste on the back of my tongue. I pushed through, ignoring the screams that followed everywhere I went until a mortar shell exploded near me.

"First wave ineffective! I repeat first wave is ineffective!"

My eyes were dazed, head a bit heavy, and senses clearly disoriented. I tried to wake the person next to me but he's not responding. Before I got my bearings, I tried to look at my surroundings. Everything was a blur, though as if the world moved in slow motion. I tried to recall what happened.

Someone in a foxhole is throwing stones to get my attention. I move my head and see Assam throwing them.

"Ma'am! Get in here!"

I forced my body to move and as I lay in that dirt I crawled towards her.

"What happened?"

"First wave ineffective ma'am. No tanks made it. Almost all divisions are reduced intensely."

"Where are the others?"

"I don't know I crawled my way here. I think Rosehip is already at the wall."

"Grab anyone we can get. We'll run towards the wall!"

Assam signaled the rest to push forward. Once we reached the wall, I realized that about a handful of men only made to the end. The rest are in the field either dead or too scared to move forward.

"Ma'am, we don't have enough Bangalores"

"This will have to do. We can't wait for the second wave to reach here. Prepare to breach!"

We planted the breaches and lighted the fuse. As soon as it detonated, a small fleet of planes arrived and landed behind the Palace. I could only presume that those are not reinforcements but rather an escape plan of Erika.

"We have 15 minutes before that planes takes off!"

 _We can't spend our time here_. I decided to cut through their defense and rush through the plan. But the fire is focused on us. We're pinned down by a pillbox.

"Get me a mortar fire on the pillbox!"

We advanced further under heavy fire. I wasn't keeping count on how many of us are left; all I can think of is pushing forward. Till we got pinned down by a machine gun and a Tiger. This isn't going to cut it. That plane will leave in about ten minutes or less. I surveyed the area for a better route to go through. Most of them were in disarray. I had to take advantage of it. With a deep breath and a stupid leap of faith, I started running across the field.

"Ma'am get back here!"

At first, the Germans did not shoot at Darjeeling. The men are astounded to see Darjeeling running through the line. With a great advantage towards their disorganized state, the second wave managed to get through. Our men started to cheer, although the war isn't over yet.

With her Bayonet affixed, Darjeeling charges through the window, striking the soldier behind it. Two soldiers try to stop her at close range. She whipped the butt of the rifle to the first soldier and stabbed the other using the bayonet of her rifle. Using the soldier that was stabbed as a shield, Darjeeling used him to catch the bullets that was fired at her. With the soldier still lunged in his rifle, she charges in and stabbed another one with the bayonet penetrating through the back thus stabbing the soldier behind it. She fired her rifle in the assurance that it would completely kill them both. The rifle penetrated so deep she needs to forcefully remove it by pushing the soldier's body with her legs.

A huge fiasco happened inside the Palace. They couldn't believe that a single woman entered the palace and massacred everything that stood in her way. A blond woman covered in the blood of those she has slain was enough for a battle-hardened soldier to turn his back around with his tail between his legs. As Assam and Rosehip made it inside the Palace they were astonished to what they saw. They met little resistance and almost all survivors surrendered when they saw St. Gloriana.

Darjeeling ran through the back garden and saw the plane was just finished refueling and Erika was just boarding the plane. Darjeeling ran as fast as she could in hopes of reaching her. She caught up, but just as she was about to charge in Erika faced her with a gun pointing towards Darjeeling's direction, and without second thoughts Erika fired the gun. It pierced Darjeeling's side.

Erika walked towards Darjeeling and pointed her pistol towards the head. As she was about to fire, a bullet missed Erika by an inch. It immediately caught the attention of Erika and returned fire as she was entering the plane. The hatch closed, and it prepared for take-off.

Assam and Rosehip attempted to shoot the plane, but the damage they dealt was not enough to immobilize the plane. They only stopped when they noticed Darjeeling bleeding out, to which Assam had now tended to. A radio operator approached them and reported that a British Division just recaptured the airfield and the planes are ready to deploy. As Darjeeling put pressure to her wound she ordered:

"D-deploy the planes immediately. We can't let her leave!"

On a different view, Erika peeked out the window and gazed at the empire that was once hers. Everything she has rebuilt was now destroyed. She kept her gaze fixated outside, appreciating the view for one last time though that was short-lived as a new problem arises.

"Fraulein! Hold on! There are British fighters!"

Everything became tense. Their hands were cold despite the gloves they're wearing, and they began sweating bullets despite the chills running down their bodies thanks to the low temperature. About 10 British fighters arrived. It greatly outnumbers them as they only have 3 fighters and a transport plane.

"Break left, break left! Let's get the hell out of here." Ordered by the squadron commander.

They pulled safely into the clouds though one was shot down. They tried to get to the clouds as fast as they could, but they couldn't. They raised their nose and went full speed. The minute they reached the maximum altitude, they lost all aerodynamics and the plane almost stalled. Two planes came in at both sides firing their shots and putting holes on Erika's plane.

Tracer fire blazed by the hull, a cannon shell came through the cockpit then through the back of the plane. It was the second time Erika has dodged a bullet.

Ten minutes felt like an eternity. The plane dove for the ground and went for cloud cover only to be blocked by an enemy fighter. The plane dove again and reached the top speed. A fighter was tailing them at the side. If this fails, they would be annihilated.

"Leila grab that machine gun!"

Erika set up the gun in one of the shattered port holes. She aimed for the British fighter's plane and fired. She shot off the spinner causing the fighter to lose control. In all that maneuvering, they made it safely to the clouds.

End of Chapter 11.


End file.
